Naidin
Appearance The Draeneic woman stands roughly at about six foot, four inches-an average height for her kind, yet also places herself slightly above those of female Night Elves-or directly on par with the males. Her hair had never been its pearly hue, for in the past it was once a dusky black coloration as strands fell against her forehead and laying softly against her shoulders. However, since that time-she's allowed her hair to grow in length and has resorted to tying it up in a ponytail with its small, golden band that she had retained from her years around the craftspeople of Argus. Currently, it -is- the pearly white coloration due to a spiritual cleansing after an incident a few years ago involving a being known as the Timeless Shadow, who had obviously attempted an assault on her life-to which she thankfully, escaped. She always holds an important posture, one of regality and of poise-she appears well-mannered and sincere in her body language and the ever present, maternal smile upon her face. She boasts the powder blue skin, one of the lighter azure tones of her kind-and appears to be quite fond of it, on top of which, she is often noticed in her own dreams. Personality The woman is known well for her personality, above all else. For nearly as far back as any of her allies can remember, she's always had a very maternal and caring air about her, having just recently become more active in the 'protective' mother state, even to her own friends. She's not one to lose herself in sarcasm, nor does she use it often. However, her compliments are scattered about her daily speech in abundant amounts and always seems to hold true to the philosophy of "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." The Draeneic woman is above all, willing to break the own laws of her kind or of the Alliance if it means to aid someone-good or evil, albeit the latter may take a bit of urging on her own part. Regardless, there's never a lack of sincerity in her voice, and she seems a relatively calm and collected woman-oftentimes when noticed in harsh situations, she's able to compose herself and think correctly in order for a strategy to be developed. Although her kind have held animosity towards Sin'Dorei in particular, ever since the wedding of an old Druidess friend of hers and a Sin'Dorei knight, she's come to push away those selfish feelings and take not that the entire whole as themselves are not as bad as many crack them up to be. Still, it seems she's continued to grow herself as times go on-even in dire situations, she remains cheerful. Background ~In progress~ Goals and Motivations While many things seems to be constantly rushing through the mind of this over-worked Priestess, what drives her can sometimes be unclear without any knowledge of her at all. First and foremost is her beloved daughter, Rynnyth-to whom she wishes to always attempt her greatest to help ensure that perhaps a shred of peace will exist in the world she will grow up in-wishing for nothing more than the young girl's well-being. However, an array of friends-both present and past also calculate into the formula. The woman will let their words drive her to what she continues to strive so hard for, as well as an aid in the defeat of Isorian in some way or another-regardless if it's nothing more than merely aiding in healing a wound, mending bones, or curing sickness'. All the while, Naidin continues on with a perfect smile upon her face against the grueling chill of Northrend, prepared for anything and everything she wishes to face-for it is imperative for her to stay alive, she has people who rely on her, and what's worse than letting them down in death? Relationships During her lifetime, the woman seeks for nothing more than to create allies and even closer-those of friends. Ever since her travels into Northrend, it seems tragedy has struck many of them. Kanigazz was the woman's originally mate, having been taken mysteriously at the hands of an old enemy, he now leaves her with her only daughter and nothing more than a curiousity of his whereabouts, leaving the Priestess in dim hopes indeed. Pralea Catori was a -very- close friend to the woman, having aided the Warrior ally whenever possible and oftentimes spending countless hours just having friendly chats with the woman. Naidin also bored the woman's children-as well as healed countless wounds and dispersed many a-sickness all in her aid. Currently, Pralea is no longer of the living, but of the re-animated of a Death Knight, lacking any form of memories before her death. Alenki Sighait was a good ally this Draeneic woman also worked closely with, having chatted with him several times and even helped heal his dangerous wounds after too many bouts with one of their shared enemies. Currently, he is also no longer of the living-but of the reanimated Death Knights. Mirona-a beloved Druidess who the woman met shortly after her awakening from the remnants of the Exodar. The two grew as close as sisters as are often seen as shopping partners, speaking of various matters, or even discussing families and allies-sometimes even fighting alongside the other in near-dangerous cooperation. Vigarath Sunwalker was a male she had met through another one of her accomplices, Iryal Ith'arian and Ayriath Sunwalker, having heard much of the man-she decided to meet with him personally and begin a friendship in order to aid as needed. Currently, the two meet on every-other-day businesses and she has politely offered him her services in any way possible. Eigen was a small Gnome the woman met back in her more naive years, having taken a liking to his boisterous and hilarious disposition, even the Gnome's perversion towards her. After also fighting alongside him in many battles with the Twilight Empire, since then their contact has ceased, and little is known of where his being now is. Ayriath Sunwalker is the wife and mate of Vigarath Sunwalker, currently pregnant with her own child to whom Naidin has promised she would deliver at the appropriate time. Having taking a liking to the woman, she also offers not only a loyalty to her, but the hand she always gives when there is a need for her-for a friend. Currently, the two chat whenever possible, awaiting Naidin's entrance into Dalaran. Iryal Ith'arian is a young Arcanist who has been an information source for the Priestess for quite some time. From updates on Isorian, the Lich King, the dragonflights-even so much as giving the woman updates on some of her allies when she cannot contact them at the moment. This woman has been an amazing aid to the Priestess, and therefore-has her soul entirely. Other honorable mentions include a few she had known during her time in the Empire, from Aerana-their Empress and Naidin's personal patient, to Hayven-the woman's beloved Draeneic Mage ally to Sargan-a Paladin she aided in redemption and even a few others that she had aided throughout her time there. However, the one hse holds dearest is her daughter Rynnyth Se'Vare. Having been unable to care for her daught without the aid of a father figure or any others-the woman has given her to a lucky group in the Exodar who now take special care of her beloved daughter as though it were their own. While she does visit her little daughter on occassion when she is able to escape her warring duties, it's times that are rare all-in-all. A fear for her own being that may one day lie out there on a battlefield worries her to the point she only wishes the best for her daughter-not wanting her to be utterly abandoned if her mother seemed to pass. However, the Priestess showers the young Draenei in love whenever it is possible, still holding that bond between the two. Idiosyncrasies Naidin has an insatiable love for wine, although she doesn't like people thinking she consumes alcohol. She has a young daughter named Rynnyth which she delicately named as a variation of her middle name-which was her mother's name! Naidin usually prefers her own race, although she hass taken a slight liking to things shorter than her. An utter Horde lover-she used to house a Blood Elf when she had a home in Stormwind while he was recovering from a recent attack. Public Knowledge and Rumors Naidin is more than often known as the woman for second chances. While she doesn't seem to deal as much with benedictions and preaching as many that are found around the Stormwind Cathedral do, she takes her pride in healing of all sorts-from mentally, physically, spiritually, emotionally, and socially. While it is spread around she has a knowledge for these sorts of things-she will first and foremost deal with the issue by creating a way for your body to repair it on its own before the intervention of the Light is required. So-nto only does it spread her processes are natural, but more than often it also aids the alchemist or Shaman or Druid that may accompany her. Oftentimes word spreads of how she is the soul who will never take no for an answer and will always be there at a person's side-good or evil, for a chance at redemption. OOC Stuff Feel free to contact me OOCly if you just so happen to read this and take an interest. I'm usually contactable and I am usually in love with any sort of random roleplay. So, please-don't hesitate. Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Priest